<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weirdworld Academy by oh_no_what_plot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665726">Weirdworld Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot'>oh_no_what_plot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Champions (Comics), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, I love them all, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hello champions fandom!, so far :'(, sorry i had to introduce myself with a murder fic, this is going to hurt to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ON HOLD UNTIL GAINS INTEREST]</p><p>Sixteen students with no recollection of who they are and their histories awaken in an abandoned academy. As a series of horrific and terrible events unfolds, their confusion turns to fear and their numbers start to drop, and their chances of survival seem to get slimmer and slimmer.</p><p>___</p><p>Centred around the original members of the Champions, and with Ms Marvel as protagonist, this crossover of two completely unrelated series will be what nobody asked for but what you shall all get! You honestly don't need to know much about either of these to read this, but some minimal knowledge of the Champions might help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahem.</p><p>Firstly, I must apologise. I did not intend to dive into this section of AO3 with this fic, but seeing as I've already got it prepared, I see no point in starting with something super fluffy but half baked. Which is a real shame, because this is one of my favourite comic teams, and I love them a lot. Either way, I might come up with something further along the line!</p><p>Then again, a fic in which everyone has to kill each other? A bit harsh, I know.</p><p>It's not something I've tried before, so excuse the unusual features which will be present here. For example, I've established some comment moderation because I want to avoid any spoilers that may crop up, and I know that Danganronpa is very reliant on <em>not</em> knowing spoilers. Anyway, besides that, it'll probably be my usual style, just with a lot less humour!</p><p>I hope this isn't badly received, and that you enjoy it! I'm going to aim for weekly chapters, as everything is set up, so if all goes to plan it'll be pretty consistent. As for when exactly I'll begin, I'm aiming for tomorrow for the first chapter, or next Sunday if I need more time.</p><p>Thanks for reading this far, and please go ahead and comment if you'd like to see this, so I know whether or not we'll have anyone going in!</p><p>(Also, if you have played the game, you may know some tropes which always seem to crop up. Bear those in mind, but don't comment them, because I <em>might</em> be adding them in for fun!)</p><p>Until next time,</p><p>Em</p><p>---</p><p>Hi, it's Em!</p><p>As there don't appear to be any readers with interest in this work, I'll delay the release a bit. Please leave a comment if you're interested!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Like a Broken Record, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our heroes awaken in a strange academy and are given daunting instructions. How well will these be followed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kamala Khan did not know anything. Well, apparently she knew her name, but that was about it. Where she came from, how old she was, where she even was right now seemed to elude at the moment, which was remarkably odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, she took a good look around at her surroundings, her instincts warning her that this situation was dangerous. Her location was a rather ordinary looking classroom, and she appeared to be alone. The blackboard (why a blackboard, in these times?) had a few odd drawings on it, the desks were each spaced apart as if for an examination, and the windows displayed only darkness. Upon closer inspection - achieved by standing up on shaky legs and approaching the glass - it was not that it was a dark day, but instead that glancing through the window was rather like staring into the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to open the window, assuming that it was painted over, but it did not budge. While attempting, however, she caught sight of her hand, and followed it down to the rest of her body. Judging by her height and clothes, she was a teenager, though not a young one. Somehow, this information was unsurprising, so she assumed it to be the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash came from next door, and she spun around in shock. Was there somebody else here? Well, it was a school, but all the same…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a step forward, Kamala felt the world shift under her feet. Why was she so unstable? A few steps later, she found herself slowly getting the hang of walking, though it still felt strangely foreign under her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally reached the door of the classroom, and opened it slowly. The hallway seemed clear, so she advanced forwards and tried to locate the source of the crash. As luck would have it, there was something of an aftershock - a clatter of what sounded like a chair - from the classroom beside her own, and Kamala entered cautiously, barely sparing the plain corridor a second glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, a girl with short dark hair and symmetrical tattoos on her face was struggling to her feet. Kamala blinked at her for a few moments before going over to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you,” the girl said, her voice sounding somewhat familiar to Kamala. “I don’t know what happened there. The tables just fell over out of nowhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s strange,” Kamala responded, and marvelled at the confidence she detected in her own voice. “I wonder what caused that. Sorry, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Amka Aliyak,” the tattooed girl beamed, holding out a hand for Kamala to shake, which she did. “I don’t remember much else, but I’m working on it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a similar position,” Kamala said. “Kamala Khan, good to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl looked relieved. “I’m glad I’m not the only one here. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>we, do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Turning back to the door, where faint voices drifted in, Kamala frowned. “But I don’t think it’s just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick nod to Amka, Kamala led the way out of the room and down the corridor. This time, she didn’t need luck to find more people, because an argument appeared to have erupted somewhere, and it did not sound as though it was about to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know! Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, you’re innocent. That’s why I saw you sneaking around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you weren’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair entered to see a small group of people gathered in a large hall, all of varying postures and appearances. Two teenage boys appeared to be engaged in an intense but repetitive argument at the centre, with the others spotted around, watching. Kamala noticed a shorter boy with bright green hair sitting at a table with an anxious expression, a girl with a black niqab and abaya standing silently in the corner, and someone else struggling to pour herself a coffee in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unusual scene for someone with no memories, but she didn’t exactly have enough information to judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” she asked, again surprised by how commanding her voice sounded. “Any of you know where we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys ceased their argument and looked over, and Kamala noticed the fading irritation in the faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t got a fucking clue, but I bet Mr Suspicious here knows,” spat the first, glaring at his opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I don’t know what this is! Looks like a school, but-” the other boy began, but was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so? Odd of you to know that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone can tell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Kamala stepped forward, and noticed that Amka was still behind her. “My name is Kamala Khan, and you two need to stop fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at her, before the second shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam Alexander. I’ll stop when he stops accusing me of shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to,” the first muttered, but still introduced himself. “Call me Shaun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Kamala said. “And the rest of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lana Baumgartner,” said the girl in the corner, before downing a whole cup of coffee and groaning. “God, I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Sooraya Qadir,” said the previously silent girl dressed in black. “I too have no memories before waking up in a classroom here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same for me,” piped up the short boy, seemingly more comfortable now that the arguing had lessened. “I’m Qureshi Gupta.” He paused for a long moment, then quietly asked, “This isn’t a normal thing, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might not remember anything, but I know this is weird,” Kamala agreed. “We need to figure out where we are and whether we’re the only ones here. Does anyone want to help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting with Amka, the people present agreed to join the search, and they left to go and check the other rooms. Soon, there was a decent number of people in the hall, and Kamala figured that they had found everyone who wanted to be found. Fifteen people in all, ranging from a girl bounding around and asking a dozen questions at once to a sombre looking teen who seemed constantly zoned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took turns introducing themselves, and Kamala kept mental notes on how they acted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, there was Amka, who, as Kamala had already deduced, seemed the loyal type, sticking next to her and greeting people without a hint of reluctance. Sam looked a little average, and most of the others seemed to skip over him, but Kamala could tell he was brimming with something between frustration and eagerness. Then there was Shaun, who seemed to want to appoint himself leader of the group, and Lana, who was far more interested in trying to stay awake long enough to finish the conversation. Sooraya had taken Qureshi under her wing already, apparently noticing his fear, but spoke very little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were the newcomers. Riri looked quite annoyed at being stuck here, but wasn’t exactly unfriendly as she introduced herself. Fernanda seemed energised at meeting so many people and, like Amka, seemed to have adopted Kamala as a leader of sorts. Miles was quite friendly, seemingly holding back his confusion for now. Most of the people were pleasant. On the other hand, there was Amadeus, who was just very frustrated, and Victor, who kept insisting that the energy of the area was very strong. The final few to introduce themselves seemed milder, not really imprinting anything strong in Kamala’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Nadia Van Dyne. I woke up in a large kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kitchen? That’s good,” Kamala noted. “We’ll have food, or at least a place to cook it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joaquín,” the next said, nodding to them. “Pleasure to meet you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one, however, still seemed as though he wasn’t paying attention, staring off into the distance. Kamala cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Me?” he said, suddenly turning to her. “I’m Scott Summers and I -” He cut himself off. “Can you guys - ?” Again, he stopped. “Ah, it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Amka frowned. “You seem pretty troubled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure it out,” he said, awkwardly fixing his stare on the floor now. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala took a deep breath and looked around. “Well, I think we should have a look arou-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was rudely interrupted by a loud, deep laugh that seemed to echo from every direction. The room silenced and everyone looked around in bewilderment, before the front of the room exploded into a shower of plaster and bricks. From behind where the wall once stood, where there appeared to now be an endless void, came another, more gleeful cackle, and out burst a tall figure with black and white robes flowing out from a polished suit of armour. The knight looked so out of place in this school environment that Kamala momentarily wondered whether she was hallucinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, children! Your principal has arrived!” he declared, voice carrying out around the whole room. “I am Eshu, and I will oversee your education here in Weirdworld Academy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you?” Amadeus said, anger seeming to rise. “What’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, did nobody ever teach you to respect your teachers?” said the so-called principal, chuckling. “You should learn this soon, or you will soon find yourself in deep trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deep trouble?” Nadia repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” Eshu said, seemingly excited by the prospect. “You must know that schools have very strict rules and punishments, and this one is no different! A little different, I suppose, considering the punishments themselves, but you shall not have to worry about that because you will not break the rules, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His image suddenly stretched out and he spiralled towards them, his feet remaining in place as he did so, giving the impression of some sort of eldritch horror. Some of the assembled teens scattered or gasped, but others stayed firmly in place and stared down this new oddity. Kamala glanced over at them briefly, noting their expressions, and decided to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on what the rules are… sir?” If this really was a teacher, she may as well introduce herself formally. “And how are the punishments ‘different’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eshu seemed to radiate pride upon hearing the honorific. “Thank you for asking! I’ve been looking forward to this!” He zipped back to his original position and smirked at the assembled students. “The first question has a long answer, and I will provide you with a list of rules very soon. As for the second, the answer is easy enough: failure to comply will result in execution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yelp from the small Qureshi sounded from Kamala’s right, but she instead pushed ahead. “You can’t mean… death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I mean!” Eshu laughed. “And fear not, it will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>entertaining!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a shiver run through her, Kamala glanced over at Amka, whose face had gone pale with shock. The others in the room looked, on average, no less horrified. Not that she could blame them, of course. Schools definitely were not meant to kill their students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entertaining?” asked Sam, apparently focusing on a different part of the declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kamala thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could be a useful ally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct! I certainly shall find great joy in watching you!” The knight checked a scroll that he had retrieved from his pocket and sighed deeply. “Now, as much as I would love to stand here repeating that one point over and over, I have more important things to tell you. Firstly, you will not be able to leave this establishment without my express permission!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Be able to’ rather than ‘be allowed to’? Seems rather definite. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She folded her arms and looked up, about to challenge him on that point, when -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do we get that?” Miles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there is only one thing you need to do to be allowed out!” A cackle that vibrated throughout the huge room. “Simply murder another of your classmates and escape detection!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze, and there was a moment in which Kamala wondered whether this was where this reality would break apart and reveal itself a dream, but finally a voice cut through the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Riri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them. Stabbing, burning, decapitating, I do not mind any of them! Just do not make it obvious, understood? Then you will never get away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amadeus contributed a “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Some others seemed equally shocked and disbelieving, muttering among themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the only way to get back your memories,” Eshu leered. “If you manage it, you have freedom, but the others are executed, but if you are caught, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get your own special execution! You do not need to thank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala coughed. “We’ll be sure not to. Is that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fool! Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that wasn’t even foolish!” Amka scowled, loyal despite having only known her for half an hour at most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it,” Kamala murmured, before addressing Eshu once more. “And what if we do not do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you will,” the principal chuckled. “Any more questions? No? Good.” With that, he clicked his fingers and dissolved, the wall stitching itself back together behind him, not allowing any more questions to be asked despite his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a question, you asshole!” Shaun hissed, mustering up the courage to run to the front and search for the vanished principal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His energy is long gone,” Victor sighed. “Now it is only us, and this odd energy that still persists.” He looked up suddenly. “Oh! And something new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka stiffened and pulled Kamala aside, and not two seconds later, a girl came tumbling out of the air behind them. How Amka had known was a mystery to her, but for now she helped up the newcomer. This new person had dark skin and emerald hair, with pink peekaboo hair visible as the girl stood up. Somehow, she radiated a slightly different vibe to the others present - more efficient and smooth. <em>That doesn't make sense</em>, Kamala thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon regaining balance, the newcomer swept aside her colourful hair and thanked Kamala for the helping hand. “Apologies. I did not mean to harm anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to Amka here, I think I’m good,” Kamala replied with a smile. “Who are you, may I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivian, but please address me as Viv,” the girl greeted. “May I ask where we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supposedly, this is a place called Weirdworld Academy,” Joquain said. “The circumstances are… unpleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others filled Viv in, Kamala stepped aside and addressed Scott and Lana, who both looked completely zoned out once again. “You guys okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired,” Lana muttered. “Feel like I’m out of energy or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Scott?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blinked. “Oh, I… yeah, same.” He was definitely hiding something, she decided. Hopefully it wasn’t anything malicious, though she didn’t want to take risks in this sort of dilemma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Viv now caught up, Kamala called out to everyone to cease their chatter. “We need to have a look around and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take this from here,” interrupted Shaun, moving forward and directing attention to himself. Kamala frowned at him as he commenced his attempted leadership. “Split up, find what you can. There has to be an exit. Move out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amka opened her mouth to protest, but Kamala quickly contributed before things got heated. “Alright. In threes?” That way, any attempt at anything suspicious would be caught by at least one person, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pairs. If someone doesn’t come back with their partner, we know who to suspect,” Shaun countered. “Now, as I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>move out</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the others were disgruntled at taking orders, while most were happy to accept a plan. However, just as everyone was about to pair up, the lights flickered and went out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eshu’s voice rang out. “Sleep, children. In the morning, perhaps, resume your adventures, but now is not the time.” It would sound comforting if the delivery wasn’t so menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrown into this new situation, everyone panicked and the hall was filled with chaos. Kamala felt Amka immediately grasp her arm and reached out for the nearest person herself, hoping to get Shaun so he wouldn’t give out another order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, she did not manage to catch him in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll do the damn things tomorrow,” Shaun yelled. “Scatter and find an exit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This tactic, while poor-planned, somehow managed to work, and soon the sixteen students were assembled outside in the dim lights. Though it was dark, and the lights seemed to be from fluorescent lighting on the ceiling, it was enough to see that the corridor was completely blocked off on the other end, with the only doors available being a series of doors with the students’ names on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorms, Kamala figured. The rest of the class reached this conclusion a few minutes later, and soon they were filtering into their rooms. As each entered, the door was covered in thick grates, preventing access. It seemed that nobody would be able to break in. Somewhat comforting, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was less comforting was the assorted weapons hung up on the walls of each dorm, but at least everyone had an equal share. Silver lining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind swirling with doubt, Kamala entered her room and prepared for a night of disturbed sleep, letting the others sort themselves out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime around the middle of the night, Kamala heard a faint knock on the door. Who could it be at this hour? Not someone intending to harm, surely? Just in case, she picked up a knife from the wall and slid it up her sleeve. While she didn't know how to wield it, nobody needed to know that. She could still threaten any attackers, right? She opened her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamala?” said a small voice, and she slipped the knife into the waistband of her nightclothes and stepped out to meet her guest, relieved to hear it wasn't someone who wanted to kill her. “Can I ask you for something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Qureshi - who really looked as though he belonged in a far younger class - his face displaying his emotions so clearly that Kamala almost wanted to avert her eyes. Instead, she reached out to hug him, since he definitely seemed to need it. Sure, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to stab her, but she was quite sure that this boy wasn’t one comfortable with murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she felt his scared breaths calm down a little, she shut her door behind her and sat down in the hall, patting the floor next to her for Qureshi to join her. He did so, looking relieved to not be alone for now, and she smiled. The poor child must be terrified here. As he wiped away his tears, she gave the hallway a quick glance and noticed Sam and Miles leaning against a wall on the other end of the corridor, half asleep and exchanging a few words every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamala? Kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Amka, with a disgruntled looking Riri behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Kamala asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard someone moving outside, and so did Riri, I guess,” Amka shrugged. “Sorry to interrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those two up to?” Riri said, nodding over to Sam and Miles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep, I’d guess,” Kamala said. “Come sit with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if that was what they were asking for, Amka and Riri relaxed their shoulders and sat down on either side of Qureshi, offering silent support while also receiving some from the companionship provided. Kamala smiled at the scene, and leaned back on her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a good plan,” she said quietly. “I don’t like this, but I’m sure Eshu was hiding something about this place. The things he said were odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he did speak weirdly,” Riri said. “Maybe we should focus on the killing part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone here would willingly kill, right? We don’t remember anything, so we wouldn’t have a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a reason in itself,” Riri argued. “Someone might want to find out the truth by just following Eshu’s fucked up way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t,” Amka insisted. “People aren’t wired to kill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I get it,” Riri snorted. “You’re going out first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Going out</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see a reason to mince words!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala tuned them out, looking back at the boys on the other end, who seemed to be watching the argument now. The darker one, Miles, noticed her and waved, and she returned it. Maybe she could figure out their deal tomorrow. For now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two,” she whispered. “I’m turning in. See you guys in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Kamala,” Amka said, and Riri muttered something similar. Qureshi waved timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow. They’d all figure this out tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assembled in the hall in pairs and each holding a plate and spoon, the sixteen students looked a little ridiculous. Kamala was very sceptical of Shaun’s plan, but cooperating sounded better than causing conflict so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are these for, again?” Amadeus questioned, raising the cutlery. “I didn’t hear it through the stupidity of your plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t exactly have phones, so these will have to do in place of them,” Shaun half-answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amadeus blinked. “I’m sorry, did I miss the technological revolution where plates gained the ability to access the Internet? Or is it the spoons that now take pictures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaun rolled his eyes. “They’re an alarm system. If you’re in danger, hit your plate with your spoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>super loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then we’ll all know something’s up. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of flaws in this system -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else from someone who isn’t Amadeus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riri half-raised a hand. “He’s right, this only works in the region of about -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From anyone except those two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Amadeus and Riri,” contributed Viv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaun groaned. “I am no longer taking questions, let’s move out. See you all in an hour, don’t kill anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala and Amka, who had decided to team up for this search, were to search the kitchens for anything that could help them get out - a vent, a source for food, a hidden door. While Kamala doubted that there would be anything that could be physically accessed by them, she didn’t vocalise her opinion for her hopeful friend’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the kitchens!” Amka declared, grinning. She looked like she was having fun. With a quick look around at the other pairs, Kamala followed Amka out of the room and down the corridor. “So, how long do you think until someone finds something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala thought hard. Judging by the way Eshu had moved and the circumstances they were in, an exit seemed unlikely, but it didn’t seem right to say that. “I haven’t a clue. Hopefully, not too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend nodded. “Yeah! Ooh, do you think we should grab a few snacks for the others when we’re done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kamala had expected, the kitchens were devoid of any clues or exits, but it was stocked with plenty of food, so the girls carried them back to the hall and laid them out on the tables provided. The only others who were back were Riri and Amadeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” said Amadeus. When the pair shook their heads, he snorted. “I knew it. It was a bad plan from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, who even made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>boss?” Riri muttered. She looked over and raised her voice. “Hey, Kamala, do you think I’d be a better leader than that bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be better to get to know each other before appointing leaders,” Kamala replied with a small laugh. “I barely know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riri stuck her tongue out. “Rude. Here, I’ll tell you: I’m cool, I’m smart, and I’m the only one here who can navigate a server room. Useful, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” How did Riri even know that stuff? “You remember doing that? Navigating a server room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. It’s my thing, isn’t it? The only other thing you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned by this new information, Kamala turned to Amka, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about it last night. For example, I remember being really good with exploration,” Amka explained. “I’m not sure what I saw, or how I know, but I do know that I really liked seeing new things, and I wasn’t bad at it either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m into engineering and all that, you know how it is,” Riri added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala did not know how it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Guess mine!” Amadeus said, with a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” said Amka, while Riri gave him an analytical stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some kinda scientist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Amadeus corrected. “My thing is simply being a genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riri’s mouth dropped open. “That’s so unfair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, cry me a river,” he said, but the teasing was good-natured. “Hey, at least I can try and come up with a plan. Oh, do you think I’d make a good team leader or -?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she shouldn’t have let herself get too comfortable with this. Over and over, she had reminded herself of the dire situation and the things at stake. But when the loud alarm rang out and interrupted Amadeus, she was suddenly reminded, rather harshly, of exactly what they were all trapped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the following words didn’t help, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eshu’s cackle caused everyone in the room to stiffen up in alarm. “Well, well, well, this was very fast indeed! Surely a record has been broken! Goodness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would advise you to enter classroom A-8! Or, do not, if you are too afraid of blood and the like. After all, a murder has already occurred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blood ran cold. This had to be some sort of sick joke. They had only just got here, there couldn’t really be a death already! Then again, she had to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willing herself to move, she started searching through the dimly lit corridors for a classroom called A-8. As it turned out, this was not too hard, as a small crowd was already beginning to form. She pushed her way through to see what was happening and her hand flew to her mouth in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For there, a spear through his back and a pool of blood marking a boundary for the observers of this awful scene, lay a small figure with the unmistakable neon green hair of Qureshi Gupta.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! please leave any comments on how you found it / your suspicions! hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>see you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1: Like a Broken Record, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first trial is held, and the killer found</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly idek if anyone's reading this but i'm continuing anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few minutes were a rush as every single teenager decided to become Sherlock Holmes all at once. Thankfully, however, there were a few Poirots among the group, which became evident to Kamala as she observed Sooraya and Miles quietly talking near the back of the room. She drifted over to them, sensing Amka following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sooraya, Miles.” The pair looked up and nodded to her. “What are your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That this is terrible,” Miles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooraya paused and slowly replied, “That this boy did not deserve this. But, if Eshu was correct, one of the students here did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any ideas?” Kamala asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t rule anyone out at this stage,” Miles said thoughtfully, “though I do have my suspicions. I’d feel bad to accuse, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same,” Sooraya agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense, but this situation did seem to make collaboration harder at this stage. She briefly wondered how exactly they were supposed to determine the suspect. Did they each have a guess? That didn’t seem to be an efficient system. Perhaps three guesses for all of them? OR, if this game truly was as brutal as it seemed, perhaps it was a singular vote. But who would take that vote? And who would decide when everyone was ready? Was there a mandatory discussion, or could the killer simply make a false guess? She had many questions, and needed answers, but… did they even have time? Was there a countdown?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her new friend stopped her train of thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamala, should we have a closer look?” Amka whispered. “Everyone else is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have another idea,” Kamala said. “Say, who was partnered with Qureshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was,” said Sooraya, bowing her head a little. “We were searching the classroom and I went outside because I heard a loud sound. When I returned, I saw… this.” Despite the cover provided by her niqab, her sadness was evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Kamala found it difficult to suspect the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would anyone kill such a young, innocent boy? Was there a reason they picked Qureshi, of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one answer stood out to Kamala, and she didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the hall, taking a break from the chaos of the investigation scene, Amka leaned back against the wall and looked up. “I can’t believe that this is real. Why? Just why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the killer really was one of us -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” Eshu burst out from behind Kamala, despite not having been there before, and she jumped back reflexively. “I knew someone would doubt this! But no, it was certainly one of you.” He raised his voice. “You know who you are! Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he was gone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a wild card,” Kamala muttered, disgruntled that she had not had time to pose her questions. Amka nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair waited as the others continued looking around, silently contemplating the circumstances. Every now and then, Amka would mutter something about how people passing by were acting, and Kamala found herself chuckling at some of the descriptions. After some twenty minutes, however, things began to get tiresome, and Kamala’s curiosity grew exponentially with each passing minute. With a sigh, she pushed herself back to her feet to go and see if anyone needed help, before noticing something small at the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” she wondered aloud, and Amka turned to look as well. Kamala walked over and crouched down to get a closer look. “It’s some kind of weapon, like a metal ball with some attachments… Whatever it is, it looks like it was rolled up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” Amka said. “Why would anyone do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when would they get the chance…?” Standing up suddenly, Kamala turned around. “We need to find out who left their partner. That must be an important clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s ask -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered, and Amka yelped. Again, Eshu appeared from seemingly and was hovering near the entrance to the classroom in which the murder scene was. “Students! Your deadline has arrived, and it is time to see whether your hard work will pay off in a deadly assessment! Let us go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand, the world swirled around them, and Kamala heard Amka move nearer to her. When everything had settled, the fifteen found themselves in a room with no windows and sixteen podiums. Behind each one was a small standing desk, giving the impression of a large circular courtroom. Perfect for a trial. Terrible for a group of disorganised students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was how they would decide their suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eshu sat at one end, in a large throne draped with monochrome silks and inlaid with blades. He leered at all of them. The podium in front of him, Kamala noticed, had a portrait of Qureshi in place of the boy himself, a definite reminder that he was truly gone. She shivered, noting the blood-red paint in an X over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do sit at your desks,” the principal said, laid back in his throne and completely unaffected by the bewilderment of his students. “Hurry up, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, each of them ascended the podium with their name on, Kamala finding hers next to Victor and Riri. On the desk was a small file, containing details about the case. Stabbed in the back, a few minutes before the announcement, in A-8, nothing they all didn’t know. She glanced at her classmates, and noted their confused fear. If Eshu was not lying, one of these was responsible for this murder. It was, as Amka said, hard to believe. And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala paused as her eyes passed one person. Why were they so tense? Was there a reason for their darting eyes? Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions, but this was very odd, especially compared to their usual demeanour…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. Now, off you go! Debate among you to find who the murderer - the terrible and terrifying killer among you - truly is! Remember that getting the answer correct will give you all the highest grade - survival!” Eshu threw his head back and released his dreadful laugh again, and for a few moments everyone was too stunned to say a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, of course, Shaun was quick to recover, reassuming his role as supposed leader. He straightened up and began to throw his first question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in pairs for this activity! We all know why!” he announced. “Clearly, whoever was his partner is the most suspicious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is, logically, correct,” Amadeus agreed, though he looked reluctant to agree with the boy. “Unless anyone split up with their partners, there wouldn’t be anyone else who would have a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana countered, “What if two partners decided to work together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they’d be stupid,” Riri said, looking mildly annoyed. “If everyone else but the murderer gets executed, then why would one help the other? They’d be bringing on their own death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And nobody here is close enough to anyone to risk that,” Miles agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a pair with Qureshi?” Nadia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooraya raised a hand slightly. “I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of quiet thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Sooraya? Do you have an alibi?” Shaun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was out in the hallway at the time. I thought I heard a sound, but I did not see anyone there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody else could have entered?” Fernanda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooraya frowned. “Well, I did look around a little, so perhaps. Someone may have come in behind me, but I didn’t see them after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you found the body?” Joaqu</span>
  <span>í</span>
  <span>n said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I called for help and then Sam and Miles entered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Sam said. “Didn’t see anyone on the way there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana shrugged. “Sounds easy enough to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying Sooraya did this?” Amka frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That appears to be the verdict,” Viv said, slow and watching everyone for a contradiction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, looks like it.” Victor looked over. “Sorry, man. We got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through her black clothes, it was difficult to see Sooraya’s expression. Maybe she looked shocked, or ashamed, or confused, or angry. It was a mystery. The others took her silence as a sign they were right and continued to make their accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kamala frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would it be so obvious? No, this isn’t right. The murderer wouldn’t be so foolish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” she cut in, raising her voice, and the others turned to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shaun scowled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna admit to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said. “We need to look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the evidence. Did any of you see Sooraya in possession of a spear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence. It seemed not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then we can’t exactly jump to that conclusion. Where could she-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala was cut off by Shaun, who seriously seemed to take issue with this. “Everyone was given a huge range of weapons in their dorm! It would be easy for her to fetch a spear from there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same for everyone,” reasoned Nadia. “Any of us could have done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we allowed to go and see whose room is missing a spear?” Lana asked Eshu, who chuckled lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would simply be too easy. No. You will remain here, unless there is sufficient reason to leave.” He leaned forwards. “And currently, there is not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective sigh, and Kamala double checked to see if anyone looked relieved. Again, that same person appeared to be acting differently. She took a deep breath. She wasn't out of ideas quite yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some other evidence to put forward,” she announced, grabbing everyone’s attention. “In the corridor, there was a weapon resembling a ball against one of the far walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure we wouldn’t have missed that,” Amadeus said sceptically. “I’m the genius here, don’t think I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> see a weapon just outside,” he added, more lightheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” said Riri. “We get it. Anyone else see this weapon? I doubt Kamala imagined it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was there!” Amka said, clearly glad to be helpful. “I saw it too! It was like a big spiky ball with a chain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighed. “Would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we could actually check the rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his throne, Eshu cackled again, bathing in the glares shot his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that doesn’t really seem relevant,” Shaun frowned. “Qureshi was killed with a spear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the killer considered using the other weapon but dropped it at the last minute?” Fernanda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then why choose a spear? Why bring both at all?” Joaquín mused. “Surely the other weapon had some other use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree!” Kamala said. “In fact, I think that the weapon was used to create a distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A distraction?” Scott repeated. “Do you mean when Sooraya heard a noise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kamala looked over at the current suspect. “Sooraya, you said you heard a noise. Do you think it could have been caused by this object?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooraya paused to think, and then nodded. “I was looking for any kind of danger for a few minutes. Perhaps within that time, something occurred?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which would explain the spear,” Amka assented. “It’s kind of a hurried way to kill someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sensitive,” Amadeus said sarcastically. “But, yeah. You’re right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr Genius?” Lana said. “Anything to add?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a science genius, not some kind of detective,” he muttered. “Look, if anyone wants to speak up, go ahead. Anyone’s partners left them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamala and I stuck together,” Amka said, to which Kamala nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same with Sam and me,” Miles said. “Scott?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The usually quiet boy looked up. “As far as I remember, Fernanda was nearby the whole time. It would be difficult for her to leave, as she did not let conversation die out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if that was a dig at me or not, but it helps me in this case, I guess,” Fernanda shrugged, a small grin on her face. “And yeah, Scott was right there. Didn’t separate once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joaquín was with me,” Nadia said, and Lana and Viv said something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amadeus began, “Riri and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Us, too,” Riri cut in. “Besides, we were in the hall for ages, we finished early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can attest to that,” Kamala said. “We also arrived a few minutes before the announcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the murder took place around then,” Victor said, looking uncomfortable. “As these files say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam straightened up and squinted at him. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Victor’s eyes were wide, and he was fidgeting with his case file. “What? What are you - I’m not - I didn’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look awfully suspicious right now,” Joaquín said. “Why are you so nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he may be hidi-” Kamala began, but her words were cut through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was his partner, and we stuck together the whole time!” Shaun said. “He’s innocent, and I have no reason to lie! I still think Sooraya is the killer - have you noticed how quiet she has been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is always quiet, and besides, it would be too obvious for it to be her. Almost careless,” Kamala countered, narrowing her eyes. “Though you seem rather suspicious now. You say you were together the whole time… Victor, do you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending a glance to Shaun, Victor nodded frantically. “Yep! It was neither of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala sighed. This was going to go nowhere. They needed proof that something was up with those two. As she pondered her choices, someone’s subtle hand gestures caught her eye. She looked up and noticed Sam giving her a look she couldn’t fully interpret but which more or less seemed to convey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have an idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, something was better than nothing. With a slight nod, she looked back up at the other students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would help if anyone saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> during this time,” she said slowly. “Or any contributions, at all, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as she had finished, Sam launched into his own account. “I didn’t think it was relevant until now, but I saw Victor on his own in a corridor just before the murder. Probably relevant, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! You just made that up,” Victor said, though his forehead shone with sweat. “Miles! You said you were with Sam, is he lying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Kamala and Sam instantly turned pleading looks to Miles, who caught on quickly. “Yeah! I saw you too. Explain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gaped at them, and for a moment Kamala wondered whether he knew they were lying, and was actually with Shaun the whole time, but -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he muttered resignedly, turning red. “I needed to go to the bathroom, but, like, only for a moment. No detours to murder people, promise. I didn’t mention it because I knew you guys would suspect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you weren’t wrong!” Lana said. “Who can back up your claims, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - nobody! But - I swear, it wasn’t me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t go off that alone…” Miles said. “I’m sorry, but -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Everyone paused again to look at Kamala, who found herself wondering where that surge of confidence to cut her own ally off had come from. “There’s something else we’ve overlooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Amka. “Did someone have evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala shook her head. “Not quite that. We’re eager to accuse Victor, which isn’t wrong of you guys, but is he really the only suspicious one here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” said Sam, slowly. “After all, he left Shaun on his own too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Kamala would need to thank him for actually being pretty useful in this… if they survived. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly frozen, Shaun stared at Kamala for a few long moments before slamming his hands on the desk angrily. “Seriously? You think it’s me? All evidence points to - to Sooraya! She was with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> insist on pairs,” Nadia hummed. “Perhaps you meant to frame Sooraya all along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous!” Shaun hissed, clutching the desk, his knuckles whitening. “Do you hear yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who out of the pair was it?” asked Joaqu</span>
  <span>í</span>
  <span>n. “Victor or Shaun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know how to find out,” Amadeus said. “Or, at least, I have an idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, genius,” Riri said, squinting at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for thought and then proposed his idea. “Well, whoever it was clearly needed a setup, and an opportunity. Tell me, who assigned the rooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaun,” Fernanda answered, her eyes wide in realisation. “You’re saying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Riri grinned, leaning forwards, elbows on the desk. “He made sure he’d have the opportunity to grab a weapon and stab Qureshi on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t do anything of the sort!” Shaun yelled. “This is all speculation, you have no proof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, Kamala shook her head. “Fine. Victor, answer something for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looked up at her, still looking shell-shocked and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly were you searching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, he didn’t seem to want to say anything. “… the hall. But - but you saw me, right, Sam? You know I wasn’t anywhere near there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sealed it, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor didn’t know that Sam had made up his evidence, so lying now would serve him no benefit, proving him innocent. As for Shaun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was busy shaking in his boots. Kamala couldn’t blame him. Hadn’t Eshu threatened anyone who got caught with a rather extreme punishment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No…” Shaun was muttering, but he seemed to now be realising it was too late. “I swear… I swear it wasn’t me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made your decision, hm?” Eshu said from the front, and Shaun paled considerably upon hearing him. “Very well! It is time to turn in your votes and find out if you have passed this examination!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desks in front of them flipped over - Kamala caught sight of Riri almost being catapulted backwards and suppressed what would be an ill-timed chuckle - and revealed a huge mural containing images of the people in this room. She paused, and then reached out to touch the picture of Shaun. As she touched it, the pottery pieces glowed white, the light spreading outwards until the whole board was alight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, she saw the others also react to this effect, with some still apparently unwilling to vote for anyone at all. Kamala couldn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, everyone appeared to have voted, and Eshu teleported himself to the centre of the room in a great cloud of green smoke. She held her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! You have all voted! The selected person was… Rayshaun Lucas! You were correct! Now, Mr Lucas and Mr Alverez voted for Sooraya Qadir, but you were incorrect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shaun had the intent to get all of us killed so he could get out and you really voted for someone else?” Riri grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - huh? All of us - ?” It clearly seemed Victor had not been paying full attention to that part. “We all die if we’re wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Are you even listening?” Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, for some reason, we have a vote for Amadeus Cho, but let Mr Summers believe what he will, I suppose,” Eshu continued, with a light shrug that caused his armour to clank loudly. Everyone turned to stare in confusion at Scott, who looked cornered and bewildered. “Never mind, work that out later! For now, Mr Lucas, please prepare for your punishment. Or do not prepare! I do not care, either way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Eshu wanted Shaun to say more, but he just stared, wide-eyed, at the 'headmaster'. "No-no, you're wrong! I didn't - I really - I -"</span>
</p><p>"At least explain, so we don't only think of you as a col blooded killer," Lana said. "Why did you do it?"</p><p>Shaun squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't."</p><p>"It was because you thought he'd offer the least resistance, wasn't it?" Miles said.</p><p>"Logically, Qureshi was the smallest and weakest physically," Viv said, nodding in agreement. "Rayshaun, is it true?"</p><p>"Fine!" he said, suddenly louder and angrier. "Fine, I did it! Because we're meant to, and I'm not getting killed by anyone else, and I had to be free! I had to get out! Don't you get it? I was lying there, last night, couldn't sleep, because what if someone walked in and murdered me right there? What if someone else got a murder done, and we couldn't catch them? I had reasons, and you would've done the same! You know you would!"</p><p>His rage ebbed away, and he looked down at the desk, still avoiding anyone's gaze.</p><p>"I see," Kamala said quietly. "But I don't agree."</p><p>"Of course not," Shaun choked out. "None of you do. Because you all really <em>believe </em>in each other, huh?"</p><p>"I don't trust anyone here," Amadeus countered. "But I wouldn't turn to murder!"</p><p>"Shut up," Shaun said. "It's done now, and you know what? The more you lot say, the gladder I am that I -"</p><p>"I am too excited for this execution for this!" Eshu declared, interrupting the scene. "Finish off, because it is time!"</p><p>
  <span>With that, the room opened up on one end to reveal a large dark room beyond it. With a snap of the knight’s fingers, it lit up and revealed a boxing ring full of phantom fighters, and surrounded by deep pits of crawling darkness. Shaun gaped at it, shaking slightly as he tried to back away from the haunting sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and fight, Mr Lucas!” Eshu cackled, and suddenly appeared next to Shaun, picking him up and throwing the yelling boy all the way over the room and into the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What occurred next was horrible to watch, but somehow hopeful. Shaun knocked out every shadowy boxer, sending them out of the ring and causing them to dissolve. Loud and cheerful music rang loudly in everyone’s ears, though it was hard to tell whether it was really playing or their ears were just ringing. Finally, facing the last foe, Shaun prepared to punch, when -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow seemed to multiply in strength, sending the clearly proficient boxer flying out of the ring and into the dark masses below, where he screamed out loud in painful agony as his body disintegrated, the process painstakingly slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamala’s blood ran cold, her heart thumping faster than she could ever remember, her mind engulfed by the image of the boy dying in such an excruciating way. After a moment, she realised that her hands were still clutching the desk, and that the mosaic had left long ago. Still, she stared, shocked, sensing the others doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two lives lost, barely hours apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud crack as the boxing ring split in two and collapsed before their eyes, leaving only a dark and empty room that soon vanished from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally turned back to the circle of students, where some of them were crying and others were simply petrified. Part of her wanted to run over and comfort them, but she knew that she herself was not in a state to do so at present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell had they all been forced into?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where Shaun had been standing, his voice low and his eyes faintly glowing, Eshu said, “You see, students, what happens when you disobey?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nobody:<br/>eshu, picking up the killer: YEET</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>